A race to the Black's
by noelofthedark
Summary: My first fanfiction. This is just a little Nessie and Jake interaction, post BD obviously. Stephanie Meyer holds all rights, I just like putting her characters into new situations.


"Hurry up!" I yell to the darkness behind me. Soon after I feel a gush of wind next to me, dang, I shouldn't have slowed down. I tore through the woods faster than I ever had before, good luck now loser, I think to myself and laugh. I reached the clearing and swiftly perch myself on a branch of a tree out side of his house. 4.57 seconds later he sprints from out of the moss covered trees, shaking his fur and squinting his eyes at me obviously acknowledging his defeat. I flash him a coy smile and hop down from the tree. I hear the faintest cracking of bone, which then grows louder and louder as his wolf bones return to his humans. I watch in curiosity as I always do as he morphs back into _my_ Jacob.

"Cheater." he mutters as he walks pass me towards his front door.

"I told you vamps were faster than wolves." I reply with a smug tone to my voice.

"HA! You're not even a full vampire Ness ."

"True, but yet I still beat you." I nudge him playfully in the elbow.

"Yeah yeah yeah" he replies as he rolls his eyes.

"So what are we gonna do today?"

He ponders for a minute, "we could just hang out at home, Quil and Embry insisted on watching the game last night and I'm pooped."

"wow, how late was that on till? 9? Is that past your bedtime little baby wolf." I tease with a baby voice, reaching up to pinch his cheek.

"You seem to forget that I'm older than you Ness."

"Only two years." I shot back, he raises his eyebrows incredulously, "16 to 18?"

"Oh, don't pull that one on me, technically your 5, my little kindergartener." He reaches down to pinch my cheek, I slap his hand away. "Touchy touchy" I stalk off entering his house. "What can I not tease you?"

"I'm touchy about my age, you know that. I…" I sigh and open the door he walks in behind me and shuts the door, but catches my elbow, turning me to face him.

"You what?"

I look away and stare at the wooden floorboards. "I want to be older…for you." he was silent for several seconds I look up at him and touch his cheek with the tips of my fingers, then I Show him. Recreating the scene that only took place yesterday when I spoke to my mother about imprinting, she had told me that she wanted to explain the connection Jake and I share. "Someday, Renesmee, you and Jake will not only be best friends, but you two will be close like your father and I." Jakes expression turned from confusion to understanding.

"Nessie, it doesn't matter to me how old you are." He shook his head and smiled then bent down to kiss my cheek, he had done this before but I've never physically responded to it like I did now. My heart began rushing, and I felt as if someone had released a dozen butterflies in my stomach. As he pulled back, we stared at each other incredulously. He coughed and walked into the kitchen I followed confused by the rush of emotions I was feeling. Suddenly he turned and faced me with a fire in his eyes he took my face in his hands and kissed me roughly, but passionately. I quickly kissed him back, filling my hands with his long black hair, his hands followed the line of my back, as my tongue traced the inside of his scorching hot mouth. He reached down and curved his hands around the back of my thigh, picking me up, our breaths caught simultaneously, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me into his room. We were both hopelessly caught up in the moment. He began to kiss my neck tracing lines up and down it with his lips I threw my head back and sighed I bent my head to kiss his as well, but was too out of control I bit him…hard. The taste of blood flowed into my mouth, down my throat causing it to burn. _I have to get out of here_, I disengaged myself from his hold and darted into the kitchen rinsing my mouth off in the sink. I gripped the tile countertops causing a permanent indent.

I could here him washing off his "lovebite" in the hallway bathroom. I briefly considered running home, but he will just follow me, what do I say to him? I heard his heavy footsteps walking down the hall then he entered the kitchen. "Ness?" I couldn't bear to face him, I felt tears run down my cheeks I quickly tried to wipe them away, then I felt his warm hands on my shoulders turning me to face him. I pathetically looked up at him, he looked shocked. "Wh..Why are you crying?" positive my voice would crack, I touched the skin on his neck, where my bite just minutes before had pierced the skin. He still looked confused "Ness you've bitten me before."

"I know, but we were so perfectly caught in the moment, then I had to do that…Jake you were bleeding." I shivered and felt new tears brim over my and fall on my cheeks.

"Ness, I'm fine. Moments will come again don't worry." While he said this he put his hands on my waist and drew me close to him, embracing me almost protectively.

I shake my head "I'm sure I'll just ruin it again." my voice is slightly shaky I sigh and lean my head against his abnormally muscular chest.

"You can't deny who you are Nessie, trust me, I know that for a fact." I was still crying as he gently took me in his arms and carried me to the couch, he sat down but held me close on his lap nestled into his chest.

"I just don't want to hurt you, every time I _want_ you. Which will be hard, because I want you always."

"Ness, I'm not a dainty little flower, I can handle your bites, honestly if you didn't rip yourself from my grasp I would have never realized you bit me." I could tell he was trying to make me feel better, but I just cried harder, what if I really put him in danger, and he doesn't even notice? I quickly shot that thought down, but not early enough, a new set of tears brimmed over my eyes. I looked up at him, hoping his face would give me courage to stop the tears. To my surprise I saw tears in his eyes brimming over onto his cheeks as well.

"Why are _you_ crying?!" I was so shocked the question came out as more of a high pitched squeal.

"Am I?" he inquired touching his cheek and examining the wetness on his forefinger, he looked so shocked I almost laughed, but then he opened his mouth and spoke looking into my eyes. "It hurts me to see you so sad, there's a terribly sharp pain here." He took my hand and laid it over his heart, I felt the strong heartbeat radiate throughout my body, as if we were connected. I softly pressed my lips to his, keeping my hand pressed against his heart, we sat in silence for minutes, hours, until the sun had disappeared into the trees.


End file.
